Massage shouts louder than wordsü
by swapai bakawaii
Summary: Mikan went to Natsume's room with only her night gown. she suggested she is going to give her massage... what kind of massage? read and find out.


Massage

MIKAN'S POV

It was already past 2 in the morning and yet, our famous kuro neko has still not returned from his mission.

A certain brunette is dead-worried on what happened to him...

Mikan is now on her night dress and is watching from outside her window for signs of Natsume...

'He still hasn't come back, maybe i'll just sleep and check on him tomorrow..' she thought.

She knew that Natsume has been dealing with much mre difficult missions as usual, she heard Persona about that when he and Natsume are talking.

She fixed her bed and glanced at the window for the last time.

Now, she saw a dark figure walking towards the dormitory, she peeked much closer and saw that it was Natsume!

'Yokata ne!' she thought as she absent-mindedly went to his room unaware that she is only on her pink night robes and walked up fast to Natsume's special star room, she was still a one-star student even though she is now 18.

She reached Natsume's room and knocked.

NATSUME'S POV

'Damn that Narumi, using his alice on Persona to give me that stupid mission of picking strawberries to be used for his new play and now my back hurts! This is far more worse than overusing my alice, curse it!' he cursed as he slumped on his bed, he didn't even bother to lock his door for he knew nobody would be stupid enough to knock at this time.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

'Just myluck! Shit who the hell is that?!' he said impatiently for he couldn't even muster the energy to stand for his back still hurts.

"Who's that?" evident in his voice that he is anniyed.

"It is me, Natsume" Mikan replied.

Just then Natsume tried to do his best to get up.

who wouldn't want to see you loved one that is knocking right at your door?

When he opened the door, he saw her with only her night gown, she really looked gorgeous while he has raging hormones but kept his composture.

"What do you want?" he said coolly.

"well, i've been waiting for you since you went on yourmission and i was wondering if i could do anything for you.." she said.

'so the baka cares about me huh' he thought.

"well if you want to do something then go back to your room and don't spread your germs around here because my back hurts and an idiot like you cant do anyhting good" he said emotionlessly.

"eh? your back hurts? i know Natsume! I'll give you a massage!" she said innocently as she ignored the last statement.

"massage you say? that's only for idiots like you"

"mou natsume your so mean! please let me massage you this time pppppppppllllllllllllllleeeeeeeeeaaaaaasssssssssseeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she pleaded with her puppy eyes which is...

'irresistible' he thought.

"fine. just don't pester me and go back to your room when i'm already asleep. and don't molest me when my guard is down" he said.

"mou, don't compare me to a pervert like you" she said as he let her enter the room.

"whatever was his reply as he took off his shirt and lied on his bed with his face resting on the pillow.

Mikan blushed as she saw Natsume's muscular bodywhich shined like pure treasure with the shine from the moon. she is now aware that she is only wearing her night gown and there were only two of them in HIS room. she blushed crimson red at this thoughts.

"are you going to massage me or what?" he said irritatingly. she broke from her trance.

"hai!" as she climbed up the bed and sat at Natsume's butt as she massaged his back.

Natsume's raging hormones act like crazy as her soft butt sat on HIS butt!

'damn! calm down! calm down!' he controlled his self.

Mikan enjoyed on massaging Natsume's muscular back as Natsume is enjoying the feeling of utmost satisfaction.

suddenly, Natsume turned his back wherein they would be face to face which surprised her as she is now sitting on HIS right now which is 'hard' and she is on top of him for she lost her balance a while ago giving Natsume a clear view of her cleavage. kyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaa 

"yyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!" she screamed at the top of her lungs and began throwing curses at Natsume but still on the same posistion since Natsume brabbed hold of her arms so that she couldnt move!

"You insolent pervert! let go of me!" she screamed.

"Scream all you want polka, nobody could hear you because this is a soundproof room" he smirked.

"What do you need from me?" she said angrily.

"What i need from you? I need you..." he said as he pulled Mikan closer and kissed her passionately.

Mikan was shocked but surprisingly, all the anger she felt was replaced by utmost--- happiness? as she responded to his kiss.

He rolled over her as he is now on top of her and sent him butterfly kisses on her neck while carressing her body.

-----------------

They were now both satisfied on what they did, they made love, but they didn't regret on doing that. they both knew that they love each other even though no words were spoken. they say "action shouts louder than words".

"I guess massage wasn't a bad thing after all, I love you" Natsume said as she flashed HIS girl a smile, a very rare one which made Mikan very happyas she replied "I love you too" as they slept with utmost happiness in their hearts.

----------THE END----------


End file.
